


Perfect Birthday

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Harry hasn't gotten anything for Draco's twentieth birthday, even though he has searched for months. Now he's all nervous about Draco's party and he has no idea how he'll survive the upcoming day.





	Perfect Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macremme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macremme/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to [Charity/Mac](https://macremme.tumblr.com).

Harry was freaking out completely. Today was the fourth of June. That meant that tomorrow it as the fifth - Draco Malfoy’s birthday. Also, it was two minutes ’til midnight meaning that there was only two minutes left until the day in which Draco turned twenty begun. And even though that wasn’t a surprise - quite the opposite in fact, as Harry had been getting ready for it since the Christmas and New Year’s Celebrations - he still felt incredibly unprepared for this. Almsot half a year had gone by, yet Harry had found _nothing_ to give the blond. So now, he paced back and fourth his empty flat (he hadn’t bothered making it very comfortable as it didn’t feel like the home he had found at Hogwarts anyway) in the middle of the night, too worried to be able to sleep.

A rush sounded through the room, letting Harry know that his Floo had been activated. 

“I knew I would find you here still awake,” drawled Draco as Harry turned towards the sound and found the other man elegantly striding through the fireplace. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry asked defensively. He was way too nervous and worked up to bother speaking politely.

“That is supposed to mean that I know you well enough to know you’d be worried sick over my birthday and my birthday party, Potter,” Draco said, and even though the words would’ve worked well with a haughty and posh voice, Draco’s tone was just soft. “And so I came here to tell you to lay it off, take a breath. You needn’t worry about the party and my Slytherin friends. It’ll be fine.”

He came to touch Harry’s arm reassuringly and Harry let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

“But I haven’t gotten you anything,” Harry muttered before he let himself be embraced by Draco’s strong arms. “I couldn’t find anything that was perfect enough.”

“Oh, Harry, haven’t you gotten it into that thick head of yours that your presence alone is more than I’ll ever ask for?” Draco smiled. Slowly, Harry rose his head to meet Draco’s gaze. Curiously, he searched those grey eyes for some sort of explanation of what was happening and why, but all he found was a softness he could lay down on and suddenly he felt safe and sure again. He felt loved. Without even realizing he was doing it, Harry leaned closer (though he had to tip up on his toes a bit to reach the right height) and placed a tentative yet loving kiss on the tip of Draco’s nose. Draco’s face cracked as a smile split it, creating small dimples in his cheeks and something sparkled in his eyes.

“I believe I’m proved wrong,” Draco mumbled, half closing his eyes, making him look all dazed. “There is something more I do ask for.”

Then they were one. There wasn't much but the heat and love and security that Harry remembered the next morning when he woke up with Draco sleeping safely in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any sort of feedback is very much welcome, and you can either give it here as a comment, or you could send me a message or ans ask on [tumblr](https://assassinsdragons.tumblr.com) where you also can read all my fics and other things.


End file.
